Inferiority Overcome
by prisimscollide
Summary: Kagome is like any other girl with self esteem problems. She can't seem to sort out all of her feelings which seem to be in a mess. Several opportunities present themselves but which should she take? discontinued. but it won't let me take it down.
1. Spiffy

A/N: I am working on this story and right now its underdeveloped but i'm working on it. I might not be able to update often, I'm working for the summer and will have more time when school starts. Haa that's backwards neh? so enjoy and visit my other story So Cold. Please review though. I really like knowing if what i'm writing is worth reading. Please give some feedback. thanks!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters otherwise my name would not be Kate. I do own the other character's not in the original story. I'd be flattered if you would like to use them but please give me a bit of credit.

--Inferiority Overcome----------------------------------

As Kagome munched on an apple she pondered what to write upon the blank sheet beckoning for her to set down the words, any words, but none would come. Her usually overcome mind was stopped up. Talk about major writers block. Actually she was attempting to procrastinate a paper she was supposed to write by writing a song or a poem or some form of expression. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

She took another bite of the apple and got out her history book. She had to write a report on Feudal Japan which would have been simple for her since she had personally experienced it but the fact was that there wasn't a single mention in the book of demons. They simply didn't exist now, or at least they were hiding very well, so according to the book they had never existed therefore she couldn't write about demon battles or demon exterminators. She could write about Buddhist monks but she didn't think she could without condemning them to all be perverts. She smiled suddenly at the thought of her feudal era friends, but quickly wiped off the smile. She couldn't go back. At least not for a while. Kikyo wouldn't leave them alone, and whenever Kikyo was around Kagome tended to get hurt, it was safest to stay here until Inuyasha came to get her, but even then Kagome wasn't sure if she should go back. After all Kikyo was prettier and more useful then Kagome could ever be. She forced herself to quit it, this inferiority complex was stupid, she was just as good as Kikyo in different ways.

Her mind flicked to Inuyasha. The only main difference between Kikyo and Kagome was that Kikyo had his heart, Kagome was just his shard detector. A slight breeze blew through her cracked window, making Kagome shiver. It was January and the snow had only been falling lightly, a blizzard was supposed to come yesterday but it never did, hopefully the weather person would be right and it would warm up a bit.

Kagome took a deep breath. She had decided what her paper could be about, Seniority in Noble Houses and Blood. Her stomach growled but she ignored it, hey she had already lost a few pounds when she was sick because she barely ate what could a few more hurt? She set the pen to the paper and began to write..."The feudal era in Japan was not nessicarily a peaceful time to live in." Kagome chuckled she knew full and well how true that was. She continued to write brushing off her mom by telling her she wasn't hungry for dinner, even though two seconds later her stomach betrayed her words.

It only took Kagome two hours or so to finish the paper, it had to be at least 5 pages long. She was just starting to nod off when she heard a thump at her window. Reluctantly she got up to open the window knowing who it would be. Of course she saw his darkened silhouette to the side of her window. He was mouthing the words "open up wench". Kagome sighed, typical. She unlatched the window and it swung open.

"You stupid wench where have you been? Its been almost 2 fucking weeks." she started to protest but he cut her off, "Don't give me that excuse that you have another test thing, because I'm not buying it. You are coming back right now."

"No. You can't just barge in here telling me what to do. Its not fair and yes I do have a test and I have to turn this paper in." Inuyasha's eyes quickly darted to the small packet of papers stapled together on her desk."

"So get Souta or whatever to turn it in for you."

"Umm I can't, he doesn't go to my school! Hello!"

"Well I don't care girl you're coming back if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"SIT bastard."

"BITCH"

"SHUT UP would you! I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't come back with you. Not right now. Give me three more days. Please."

Inuyasha studied Kagome from the floor. She really looked desperate, but he really wanted her back. Sure Kikyo would sometimes come around but she wasn't anything compared to Kagome. She couldn't make him smile or even think to smile. It really pained him to argue with Kagome but at the same time it was fun.

"Two" Kagome was surprised usually he just told her she was coming regardless if she pleaded.

"Ok two." At least she would be able to finish out the week, and she didn't have to worry about Hojo anymore. He had moved on, finally. Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome before jumping back out the window and tried to ignore her shivering. She got up after a few seconds and closed the window. He saw her light go off and then went down to the well shrine.

As Kagome slept Inuyasha appeared back in his own time. Sango had stayed up to welcome her friend home although it must be close to the middle of the night. She was surprised to see the dog boy come up alone. She stood up from the side of the small clearing and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Well where is she?"

"She had to finish some test or something. I dunno. But she sat me about 20 times so I decided it wasn't worth it. Besides it doesn't matter, that shard detector can't even protect herself."

Inuyasha felt a sharp smack on his cheeck. He looked up surprised to see Sango walking briskly away. He didn't really mind he expected it actually. He noticed the brisk chill in the air, snow was still on the ground but it was barely an inch, it was warming up at least. Inuyasha bounded off towards Kaede's hut.


	2. Slow Motion

A/N: I am aware that I make up words. They tend to be slightly silly but I believe you will get the meaning. Oh and Kai who you meet in this chapter has synesthesia. Which is where you can see colors with certain things. look it up! I have the kind Kai has so I can see people's colors. No i'm not crazy. It makes probability test difficult when the problem says stuff like 4 green marbles and 7 pink marbles. 7 is magenta to me but 4 is purple. I hated that final. anyways.

--Inferiority Overcome----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah!" Kagome stressed as she was studying, she had turned on the lights a bit after Inuyasha had left, "I hate tests, I HATE THEM! Where's Inuyasha to bug you when you need him?" Kagome rubbed her eyebrows with drowsiness, regretting sending Inuyasha away. Snapping her book shut she stood up and stretched. Pulling off her shirt and throwing it to the ground she walked to her closet. Finding her night shirt she slid it on and took off her jeans kicking them to the middle of her room, at the same time grabbing some boxers from a drawer. Turning around she fwumped onto her bed. Buyo at her door cocked his head at his mistress' actions and followed suit.

Kagome took comfort in the small heat that was Buyo. She missed Inuyasha dreadfully but hey, no one would pry that secret outta her. She was tempted to screw the test but decided not too, her grades were already slipping enough. She wasn't sure how she was still in school anymore. Teachers were getting wise and sending the month's homework and test dates home though. It was easier to make the tests and they excepted the late work, which was surprising considering it was highschool. Not even bothering to move under the covers she drifted off to sleep hoping the hunger she felt would be gone by morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Damnit why did he always have to be like this? His emotions chasing himself out of Kagome's house really before she could. Her tests didn't really matter to him. He really only cared about her, Miroku, Shippou and Sango were great companions but Kagome made him whole. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. He didn't need ANYONE to make him feel whole, he didn't need anyone. Inuyasha had the same mental battle almost everyday, he would always catch himself thinking of her. He sat down in the snow thankful that his clothes didn't get wet easily.He sat for a while not really even thinking, grateful to just sit with no one to bother him, he let his thoughts wander.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"KAGOME!" Kai caught up with his friend in the hall and hugged her tightly. "How are you?" he said in a rush of winded breath.

"Pretty good, tired. I just finished the Pre- Calc final. It was a bitch." Kai laughed. "Well it was. How have you been? I don't get here much anymore I guess."

"Mmmm." he shrugged, "Ready to be done with school. It's tiresome. Oh I almost forgot." reaching into his messanger bag he pulled out an obviously burned cd. "Just some random music, mostly american stuff, some scottish, and english. Its mostly Mae and Hey Gravity. Didn't you say you liked those?"

"Yea thanks. This is sweet." Kagome smiled lightly but Kai could see something different in her eyes. Her colors weren't happy like they normally were. Her magenta color had dissapated and was becoming a sickened pink.

"Are you sure you are ok? You don't look good." Kagome looked at him.

"Yea I'm just tired."

"Fine then. I gotta go, I have Calculus next. See you." He gave her a quick sqeeze and left. Kagome adored Kai, he was her best friend who even knew about the Feudal Era. Great to go to for anything from fashion advice to a person to talk to, he didn't care if it was relationship advice or to tutor her for a test. A grade older, synesthetic and gay, possibly the best friend a girl could have. Kagome laughed inwardly. It sounded so funny to her when she thought about Kai this way. Kagome entered the girl's locker room to change for gym, they were playing soccer today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Inuyasha will you help me? I need someone to hold the shaft so I can thatch these feathers on." Sango asked as she held out a wood stick with an arrow head attached. He nodded his head and walked to where his friend was sitting. Holding the arrow head end of the stick lightly he watched as Sango pushed the feathers into the slit in the wood. "Thanks. When is Kagome coming back by the way?"

"She said in two days. I didn't feel like dealing with her. I might go get her sooner. I dunno." he watched Sango as she nodded."These are for Kagome right?" She nodded again. "What's your problem? You speak as little as you can to me and when you look at me i see a slight disgust in your eyes."

"Nothing. I am just concerned." Inuyasha her a defensive tone in her voice. "As for being disgusted, no. You just annoy the hell outta me a lot of times." Inuyasha looked down. He had become a lot less argumentative lately. He wasn't sure why, It just was gradually seeming pointless to argue. Well only around his friends. For the first time in his life he had friends, it was a nice feeling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"LET'S GO!" Coach Asono yelled to the girls. "LET'S SEE SOME HUSTLE!" Kagome cringed at the loud voice as she ran right past the coach. Eri passed the ball to Suzumi who scored. Asono blew the whistle to signal the game. All the girls stopped and ran towards the building. It was chilly to be outside playing soccer. Kagome's legs felt like jello as she walked out of the dressing room stumbling into her friend Eri. Eri laughed and picked up Kagome's notebook.

"Ready to go home? I have loads of homework. Its so tiring." Eri asked smiling pleasently. Kagome hated akward small talk between old friends, not really caring what the other had to say.

"Yea defiently, I'm going to go home, make some tea and do all the homework. I'm tired though." Eri nodded as Kai came up to the girls.

"Hey Eri!" Kai inclined his head in her directions.

"Hey there. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Pretty good. I see my mom pulling up. Gotta go. Bye."

"See you. Bye." Kagome and Kai said at the same time.

"Heh casualties. Gotta hate em." Kagome laughed. Kai always knew what to say. "Are you going back to the Feudal Era today? I think people would actually believe you were sick this time. You look worn out babe." setting his arm over her shoulders they set out to walk home. Kai's messenger bag bouncing on his leg.

"I'm not sure. I'd like too yes, but I wanna finish out the week. And I am worn out, I'm really stressed over school. It's not great missing so much school but I have a job, I wish Inuyasha wouldn't make such a big deal out of me coming and going. Its hard enough as it is. I don't need another person besides myself bugging me about it, its difficult to get a grip right now." Kagome leaned her head into Kai as they walked.

"Well don't stress to much. Inuyasha is Inuyasha, i'm sure he'd understand if you told him not to bug you." Kagome looked at Kai and smiled doubtfully, he just laughed, "Ok maybe not but I got you to smile. And I know its hard right now, is your dad ok right now?" Kagome shrugged. Her dad hadn't hurt her in a while, he was starting to control his drinking, but only because Kagome's mother had threatened to leave him, even though she never would, they loved each other too much. Kai took her silence in stride and hummed a bit from some Beethoven symphony, letting Kagome just take comfort in him. She was going through a rough time, usually she was able to keep up a happy face and persona but it was different now. She rarely smiled, frankly it was depressing. Until she told him what was really wrong he would just be there when she needed him.

Reaching the shrine Kai climbed the stairs with Kagome, making sure she got to the door fine. It was quite a workout but it was good for him he figured.

"You're lucky i like my legs finely muscled, otherwise there is no way i would make this climb 4 times a day, phew."He mockingly wiped his brow. Kagome giggled and gave him a hug which he returned. "Later Kagome." He waved and started back down the steps. Kagome unlocked the door and went inside, taking off her shoes and leaving them by the door. Leaving her coat on she walked into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle with water and set it on the burner. Running upstairs she pulled off her coat and laid it on her bed. She exchanged her uniform for a hoodie and flannel pants. She ran back downstairs to hear the kettle whistling. Taking out a mug she pulled the tea pot off the burner and set a tea bag in the hot water. Walking out of the kitchen with the mug she went into the livingroom, picking up her backpack on the way. Sitting cross-legged on the couch she pulled out her chemistry book to study for the last final of the first semester.

"Kagome. Kagome. Wake up." A soft voice was calling her, while a gentle hand shook her. Kagome woke to her mother's face. "Hey sweetie. You were asleep when I got home. I didn't want to wake you. It's 10:00. You slept through dinner, would you like a sandwich?" Kagome smiled.

"No thanks mom, I had a snack when I got home." Her mother smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, you should go to bed, Last final tomorrow. You need to be rested dear." Kagome nodded as her mother walked down the hall to her room. Kagome ignored the pain in her stomach and smoothed out her papers. She had wrinkled her chem book and study guide by falling asleep on them. Closing the book and putting the various papers in a notebook next to her backpack, Kagome wandered up the stairs, almost tempted to go down and get a snack but decided against the idea, she wasn't really up to caring right now. Kagome walked into her room and turned off the lights, shutting the door behind her. Nearly sitting on Buyo as she settled herself on her bed, she pulled up the covers, and watched the fan rotating slightly with no significance until she fell asleep.


	3. Coffee

Right well here's the next chapter. i have no clue where this is going so bere with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke to the sound of her bedroom window scraping open. Too tired to move she mumbled incoherently at the approaching figure that she was certain to be Inuyasha. She felt strong hands press against her shoulders in an un- Inuyasha like fashion.

"Kagome?" Instantly Kagome recognized the voice, resisting her drowsiness she shot up in bed shaking of the hands that still laid on her shoulders.

"Kai what the hell are you doing here?" she asked grogily, checking the clock on her desk, "At 5 am no less?"

"I want coffee." he stated bluntly, Kagome stared at her friend dumbstruck.

"What?"

"Coffee. You know with caffine. Come on. Get up." he said yanking the covers off his bedraggled friend.

"ACK! COLD!" Kagome grabbed the covers and yanked them back up. "It's 5 am Kai, go away, we can get coffee later. And besides since when do you get out of bed for anything even coffee?" Kai shrugged and yanked the covers off Kagome and her bed completely before strolling to her closet. Kagome put her feet over the side of the bed, standing akwardly not sure she remembered how to walk this early in the morning. As soon as she gained her balance she felt a pair of jeans smack her face and a shirt. "What the hell are you doing? You storm into my room at 5 am demanding coffee then pick out my clothes without any explanation as to why the hell you are here besides wanting coffee. I'm not doing anything until you tell me. Still holding the clothes in her arms she plopped back onto the bed and pulled her legs so she was sitting indian style on her matress. Kai looked at her sternly and sat down at the spinning chair across from her.

"What have you eaten in the past week?" Kagome stared at him, desperatly wanting at least an hour more of sleep.

"What?" she asked incredulously. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Girl don't play dumb you heard me. What have you eaten in the past week? And put those clothes on I was serious about coffee." Kagome groaned.

"I've eaten Kai." He raised his eyebrows in a look that asked how much. "Enough. Just yesterday I had," Kagome paused realizing she hadn't eaten yesterday or the day before, "a sandwich for dinner and i wasn't feeling good at lunch, and I had cereal for breakfast. What does it matter?" Kai looked at her warily. It was true that she hadn't looked well during lunch, It was probably all this stress being built up on her. He was just scared, he didn't want another relapse for his friend.

"Kagome," he looked pained, not sure wether to believe her, she held his gaze knowing if she looked away she would never get off his scrutiny. "just don't hurt yourself." Kagome snorted inside. She nodded to her friend a silent bond saying she would remember the consequences. A part of her was relieved that she was going to be in the Feudal Era for the next 3 weeks during break. She got up and pulled of her pajama pants and hoodie revealing a green bra and black underwear. Kai noticed the ribs that had always been slightly defined on his friend, he remembered how they got there. Kagome pulled the jeans over her legs and buttoned them securely. Yanking the tanktop from her bed she pulled it on hastily noticing Kai's scrutiny of her waist size.

"Out of curiosity why am I wearing this?" Kagome asked wondering why her normal uniform of blue skirt with green trim was missing. As was Kai's uniform of black pants with a blue dress shirt. Guile flashed in his eyes as he answered.

"I haven't decided if we will be attending school today." Kagome laughed, Kai wasn't known to enjoy school. He beckoned out the window and Kagome nodded, holding up a finger to signal him to wait a moment while she wrote a note to her mother. Nimbly Kagome climbed out the window with her friend in front of her, rushing down the steps as fast as she could, enjoying the adreniline rushing through her veins. The morning groginess was swept away with the refreshing taste of brisk air filling her lungs. Kai laughed as they both ran down the road, catching their breath only as they found themselves at a cross roads.

It was interesting to see the world so deserted at 5:45 in the morning. A few cars stripped past the two friends, making it fairly easy for them to cross the normally busy roads into town. They walked for a while before coming to a small coffee shop, tucked between a used book store and a thrift shop. It was one of the few shops without a big STARBUCKS logo across the top to be found in Tokyo, and one of the few that were open at 6 am, which was probably how it managed to stay in business, offering coffee to those early birds and students avoiding early morning coffee rush. Kagome laughed out of pure mirth as she rushed breathless to the door of the shop, nearly hitting the door in her efforts to beat Kai. He came behind her slamming her into the door completely. Frey, the tall handsome college owner of the shop opened the door allowing his two best costumers to fall into his shop still laughing. It was an interesting site to behold.

"What are you two doing?" he chuckled, his shaggy sandy brown hair falling forward into his eyes as he looked down at the two.

"Haahaa, we have our last final today and I wanted coffee." Kai beamed at his friend, extending his hand. Frey grasped it and pulled him up, then bent down and scooped Kagome up bridal style. Frey looked at Kai and winked, Kagome not noticing this exchange only laughed.

"What in the world should we do with this lump Kai? It keeps blocking the entrance to my shop and is scaring customers." Frey said with a mockingly sarcastic air.

"I think we should dump some coffee on it." Frey shook his head. "You're right, that's too cruel, how about you just drop it."

"Sounds good to me." Frey walked over to some beanbags that lined the walls and dropped Kagome who was now screaming to be let down this instant, Frey gladly obliged. Kagome got up quickly and confronted the two.

"You are evil I say, Evil, first I arrive out of breath then you dump me on the ground? Cruel."

"Yep thats us," Frey replied, he hesitated, at a seconds indecision he leaned forward and kissed her square on the lips. Kagome looked at him for a moment before retaliating.

"How dare you! Butt head." she was used to him doing things like this but he had never been so forward. Turning away she walked behind the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee, while Frey stood quietly looking surprised at his own actions, Kai just looked dumbly on the scene.

"Well how dare you. Just serving yourself coffee. This is my shop," came the quick retort of the disgruntled college student.

"Oh whatever. It's not like we don't do this everyday." Kagome replied, still not sure wether she should play everything cool and act like the quick kiss had not just disturbed her veins, or like it had, she decided on the former. Kai's laughter broke the silence that surrounded the trio with a laugh.

"You two are so cute. I don't see why you don't just get back together." At his remark Kagome blushed deeply, Frey turning the same shade. It was true that they had gone out, but Kagome was too secretive around him and he didn't like that she kept secrets from him, She was beautiful, and although 7 years younger, she being only a freshmen in highschool, she was still more mature then many girls he knew, probably because of how much she had been through. It was the upset of the century for all their friends when they broke up.

"Ok geeze it was only a suggestion. You don't have to be all quiet now." turning his head from his still cherry red Kagome to Frey he said, "Hey dude I hate to run but we have that final to catch. See you." Going behind the counter and dragging Kagome behind him he waved and left.

"Yea bye."

Once they were a block away from the shop Kai turned around. "What the hell was that about?"

"I dunno." she sighed.

"You like Inuyasha though right?"

"Well look who was telling us we looked cute together." kagome toned accusingly. "And I do. I'm just not sure right now. Frey was my best friend for a long time plus more. Excluding you of course. I am just not sure. I though I liked him and that kiss was... fun. But I'm not sure." she looked at Kai stirring her coffee with her finger. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"If you decide on Frey then can I at least have Inuyasha?" This sent Kagome into a burst of laughter.

"I don't think he swings your way hon but you can try." Still laughing they walked on, still debating on going to school or not. The last final wasn't really important...


End file.
